smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf/Part 5
Traveler noticed Empath turning away. "Enough! This smurf does not want to see this!" Empath shouted. "This one understands that you are upset from having to see your alternate self become intimate with a female member of the Psyches, Empath," Traveler said. "It was not this one's intention to make you upset, only for you to see what your alternate self would become apart from your fellow Smurfs." "But for this smurf to become intimate with a female Psyche?" Empath said, sounding incredulous. "It's beyond anything that this smurf even hopes to imagine in this smurf's wildest dreams. This smurf could never defile any of the Psyches in such a manner as this smurf just saw." "But what would you have done if you were denied to be with Smurfette for the rest of your life?" Traveler asked. "If on that chance your life was destined to be forever connected to the one you lived in Psychelia, would you have been able to control your desires for a mate?" Empath sighed. "This smurf would not know how to answer that question, Traveler. This smurf can see that the desire to be with Smurfette would be so great that it would have to be satisfied somehow, even if the mate chosen for this smurf wasn't Smurfette. But this smurf would want to know what would become of Smurfette's interest in Hefty Smurf if this smurf was no longer a part of her life." "That is what this one is hoping to discover in this timeline we're exploring, Empath, if you wish to continue with this one on this journey," Traveler said. Empath nodded. "It will be difficult, but this smurf doesn't wish to turn back on this journey right now." "Then let us proceed onward," Traveler said, and so with a brief rush of images passing by him and Empath, the two Smurfs journeyed a bit further into the timeline to see Hefty and Smurfette enjoying doing things together that Smurfette herself would not find herself doing: playing all kinds of sports, going on jogging runs with Duncan and Tuffy following along. It seemed unusual for most of the other Smurfs to see Hefty and Smurfette being together all the time, even when it's not doing anything strenuous, as sometimes Hefty and Smurfette would enjoy sitting together holding hands and watching things going on in the forest. Papa Smurf could see that Smurfette was becoming more and more interested in wanting to be with Hefty in the same way that she wanted to be with Empath that he could only wonder when either of them would ask that important question. Then came a day when every Smurf was summoned around the speaking mushroom for an important announcement, only to find that it was Hefty and Smurfette who called forth an assembly to make the announcement. Every Smurf was eager to find out what the two of them wanted. "Fellow Smurfs, I am glad to have you all smurf here today for this important moment in my life that you are about to witness," Hefty said, as he lifted up a small box for every Smurf to see. He then jumped down from the speaking mushroom and knelt down before Smurfette, opening up the box to reveal a shiny gold ring with a glistening diamond set upon it -- the sight of which made every Smurf gasp in wonder. "Smurfette, you have made me a very happy Smurf for the past few years that we have been smurfing together," Hefty began, "and so with this ring, I would like to ask you an important question...will you marry me?" Smurfette covered her mouth at the sight of the ring, and looked at Hefty who was expressing heartfelt honesty with his proposal. "Oh, Hefty, I just don't know what to say," Smurfette answered. "Just tell him yes, Smurfette," one of the Smurfs in the crowd said. And then most of the other Smurfs were also pleading for Smurfette to say yes. Smurfette came down from the speaking mushroom to join Hefty as he continued to kneel before her with the ring. "I would be pleased to accept your ring and to be called Mrs. Hefty Smurf," she finally said. Hefty slipped the ring onto Smurfette's hand, and then the two of them embraced as the entire village clapped and cheered for the newly-announced engaged couple. "I just love happy moments like this," Weepy said while he was crying. "I just hate happy moments like this," Grouchy said. Then suddenly Tracker approached the crowd, crying out, "Prepare yourselves for a goblin invasion, my fellow Smurfs...they're smurfing down from the sky!" "A goblin invasion?" Papa Smurf said, wondering what's going on. And then he saw it for himself...a swarm of winged goblins all flying through the air and ready to swoop down upon the Smurfs. "Great Smurfness! Every Smurf, run for your smurfs!" "Michty me, laddies, we'd better get every Smurf to safety while we keep the goblins from smurfing off with anybody," Duncan advised. "Smurfette, you'd be better look after the Smurflings and Baby Smurf, make sure the goblins don't smurf after them," Hefty said. Smurfette nodded with understanding. She quickly picked up a quarterstaff as she raced over to where the Smurflings were fleeing to with Puppy and had them carry Baby Smurf into the forest while she used the staff to fend off the goblins that got too close to the group. "Creeping caterpillars, where's Hefty?" Sassette asked as soon as the Smurflings got themselves into the forest. "I don't know, but I'm not leaving the village without finding him," Smurfette said. "Take Baby Smurf with you as far into the forest as you can and don't smurf for anyone." "Holy hickory nuts, be careful, Smurfette," Nat cried out before he and the other Smurflings set off into the forest with Baby Smurf and Puppy. Meanwhile, Hefty, Tuffy, and Duncan were doing the best they can with their quarterstaffs to keep the goblins off them and the other Smurfs as much as possible, but more and more of their fellow Smurfs were being snatched away by the goblins until there were just the three of them. "Boy, those goblins sure don't give up trying to smurf us up with the other Smurfs," Tuffy said as the last of the goblins flew off. "Never mind them, laddie," Duncan said. "Let's find out where those goblins are taking the other Smurfs so we can go and rescue them." "I just hope Smurfette got out of here with the Smurflings," Hefty said. "I don't want to think of her being smurfed by those things." Just then, Smurfette arrived with her quarterstaff. "The Smurflings are safely away from the village, Hefty. We can go smurf after those goblins and rescue the other Smurfs now." "I thought that you'd be with the Smurflings, Smurfette," Hefty said. "Where we're going might be too dangerous for you." "And let you smurf all the fun of rescuing the other Smurfs? Not a chance!" Smurfette said. "If we're going to rescue the Smurfs, we're doing this together!" "Well, let's get ourselves smurfing already, or else we won't have to worry about the other Smurfs because they're already smurfed," Duncan said. "Smurf on a minute, boys," Smurfette said. "We're not smurfing anywhere until we get ourselves prepared. Who knows what we may be smurfing into once we meet up with those goblins." She quickly raced off toward Papa Smurf's laboratory to get something from there. Hefty sighed, realizing that Smurfette was right. "Can't say we didn't train her well, Gutsy. Might as well do what she smurfs and prepare ourselves." ----- Meanwhile, Papa Smurf was dumped into a deep shaft where the walls were so smooth that he couldn't climb his way out of it. He had a feeling that there was something familiar about the goblins taking the other Smurfs and separating him from them when a voice he remembered from his past spoke to him, "Well, it seems that I will have my gold after all now that I have most of your Smurfs." "Hotap," Papa Smurf said with some anger in his voice, looking up at the top of the shaft to see his old nemesis standing above him. "How did you manage to survive all those years?" "I didn't survive those years, I simply skipped ahead to this point in time thanks to a Stone of Chronos that I have found," Hotap said. "And now that I have rebuilt everything that you wretched Smurfs have destroyed, I made doubly sure that they can't escape from me this time. These goblins of mine can't be scared away with bats. Anyone who's foolish enough to try coming to rescue your Smurfs will have to fight their way through them now." "My Smurfs will find a way to smurf through your smurf of goblins, whether or not I am able to smurf my way out of this shaft," Papa Smurf warned. "Let them come and try...I am eager to find out how they will fare against them," Hotap said with an evil laugh before he disappeared. Papa Smurf sighed, feeling like he was totally useless and hoping he would find some way out of the shaft like he did the last time he dealt with Hotap when his little Smurfs were just Smurflings. He sat down and looked up at the sky, watching and waiting for someone to appear. After a good deal of time, when Papa Smurf had nodded off, he heard a faint whisper: "Psst, Papa Smurf, wake up. We've come to rescue you." Papa Smurf opened his eyes and saw a rope that was lowered into the shaft. Standing up above it were some of his little Smurfs. "Hefty! Duncan! Tuffy! Smurfette! Quickly smurf me up!" he called out. "All right, every Smurf, let's smurf together!" Duncan said, as he, Tuffy, and Smurfette grabbed the rope that Hefty was holding and used their combined strength to pull Papa Smurf up from the shaft with it. "Hotap is behind the kidnapping, my little Smurfs, and I fear he's going to turn all the others into gold if we don't find a way to smurf into his lair to rescue them," Papa Smurf warned as soon as he was topside. "Here, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, handing the village leader a small bag of magic powder. "I smurfed this from your laboratory in case you might need it." "Good work, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Hotap is a very dangerous imp who knows how to smurf magic, and I'm going to need to smurf toe to toe against him like I did the last time I confronted him years ago." "All we need to know is where Hotap is taking those Smurfs this time, Papa Smurf," Tuffy said. "We'll be ready to face off with those goblins and smurf them something to remember us by." Papa Smurf took a bit of powder from his bag and cast a spell that would lead them in the direction of Hotap's hideout. The five Smurfs saw a golden ball of light leaving a trail in front of them. "Let's follow that smurf of light to wherever it leads us, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Right, Papa Smurf," Hefty said as the four of them followed Papa Smurf. ----- The trail led them to the bottom of a steep cliff, from which they saw a swarm of goblins all flying around near the top where there were holes in the rock wall. "That must be where Hotap must have taken the other Smurfs, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "Hotap sure hasn't learned anything from his last encounter with us, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "But now that he has goblins that aren't afraid of bats, we're going to have to be very cautious smurfing ourselves inside to free the other Smurfs." "Me and Hefty will smurf on ahead to see a safe way inside for the five of us, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. Papa Smurf nodded. "Good luck and be careful." Hefty and Smurfette ventured into the cave that would take them up through the cliff into Hotap's hideout, trying to be very quiet so as not to disturb the bats. However, Hefty noticed a bit of light bouncing around along the walls, making him wonder where that's coming from. He turned and noticed that it was the shine from the diamond on the engagement ring that Smurfette was wearing. "Smurfette, the shine from the ring is getting very distracting," Hefty whispered. "Sorry, Hefty," Smurfette whispered back. "I'll try to keep the ring from not smurfing any light in this tunnel." Soon they found themselves face to face with a couple of goblins. "Halt! You two are not goblins!" one of them shrieked. "Let's get them!" Smurfette raised up her hand with her engagement ring on it and caused the shine from the ring's diamond to be cast into the eyes of the goblins. "Aaaah...my eyes! I can't see them!" the other goblin cried out, covering his eyes. "Now!" Hefty shouted. Both he and Smurfette knocked out the two goblins with their quarterstaffs, felling them to the ground. "It's a good thing that I accepted your proposal today, or else we wouldn't be able to smurf those two goblins down," Smurfette said with a giggle. "Let's celebrate that fact later, Smurfette," Hefty said. "Use the shine from that ring to signal the other Smurfs waiting outside that they can smurf in here." Outside the cave, the three Smurfs noticed something sparkling in the dark. "Michty me, what's smurfing on in there?" Duncan asked. "That must be Smurfette's engagement ring, Dunk," Tuffy said. "Miner and Smithy probably made it so shiny that it smurfs in the dark." "That must mean the coast is clear for us to smurf inside, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Follow me". ----- Inside Hotap's hideout, the Smurfs were standing on a long conveyor belt leading to a machine where they would be dropped into a mixture that would turn them into gold. Hotap was just making the final adjustments to the machine, getting it all ready for the moment where he could start up the machine and start making his gold. The Smurfs were on the conveyor belt, all tied up with most of them struggling to get free of their bonds. Others simply gave up, realizing that it was no use and that there was no escape from their situation. "Oh, if I could only have my books so I could rescue you all like I did the last time," Brainy whined. "To think that this will be the end of the greatest intellectual mind of his generation, smurfed down in his prime..." "This isn't how I wanted to look good in gold," Vanity said. "I hate looking good in gold," Grouchy said. "Uh, Tapper, how come you don't smurf so worried about what's going to happen to us?" Clumsy asked. "Empath isn't going to come and rescue us this time." "I rest in the faith of the everlasting Almighty that He is smurfing out for us, that He will deliver us with His outsmurfed hand, my fellow Clumsy," Tapper said. "Not to mention that Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy aren't even with us," Handy added. "Whatever they have planned, I hope that they will smurf it soon or else I'm not going to live to even smurf about it," Brainy said. Suddenly they could hear noises coming from outside the cavern they were in. "What's that ruckus going on outside?" Hotap asked, sounding displeased. And then he saw some of his goblins felled to the ground, and Hefty, Tuffy, Duncan, and Smurfette emerge with Papa Smurf following close behind. "So you managed to escape again, Papa Smurf," Hotap said. "But how quickly can you stop me from activating this machine and sending all your little Smurfs to their final doom?" He was about to press the button that would activate the machine when Smurfette suddenly pulled out a knife that she was carrying on a belt and hurled it straight at the machine, causing it to malfunction. Hotap shrieked as he saw sparks coming from the machine. "Goblins, stop these intruders," he commanded. And soon a swarm of goblins came flying in, ready to make short work of the five Smurfs. "Smurfette, get the other Smurfs free of their smurfs while we smurf heads with these goblins," Hefty said, as he readied his quarterstaff. Smurfette nodded. She quickly got onto the conveyor belt and used another knife she was carrying to break the ropes that bound her fellow Smurfs. They were glad to see Smurfette in action helping them to escape. Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy bravely fought against the swarm of goblins as best as they could, but they were overwhelmed by the sheer number of them. "There's too many goblins for us to fight, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "Smurfette said that the goblins don't like light," Papa Smurf said as he had a thought of how to deal with the goblins. "Okay, my little Smurfs, shield your eyes while I smurf this spell." He pulled out a handful of magic powder and threw it into the air as he recited an incantation, and suddenly the whole cavern was flooded with a bright light. The goblins all shrieked and flew off as the bright light was too much for them to deal with. Soon there was just Hotap and the Smurfs that were left in the cavern when the light dissipated. "Very clever, Papa Smurf, but not clever enough to stop me," Hotap sneered. He then used his magic to cause the machine to start up, causing the conveyor belt to start moving. The Smurfs who were still on the conveyor belt started to back away from the end that dropped off into the mixture vat as soon as it started to move. Papa Smurf used his magic powder to cast another spell, one that caused the machine to go in reverse. The conveyor belt then went in reverse, and the Smurfs that were on the belt cheered as they were able to get off it while Smurfette was still dealing with breaking the bonds of her fellow Smurfs. "You...you'll cause the machine to explode if it keeps going in reverse," Hotap said with some fear in his voice. "You win again, but mark my words, as long as I live you'll never be able to stop me from getting what I want." "Wanna bet?" Smurfette said, throwing her other knife at Hotap so that it snagged the collar of his robe, pinning him to the very machine that was going to explode. "Quickly, my little Smurfs, let's smurf out of here!" Papa Smurf cried out, and soon all the Smurfs fled out of the cavern through the passage that led to the bottom of the cliff. Hotap struggled to get himself free, but was barely able to tear himself free from the machine before it exploded. Every Smurf cheered when they heard the explosion, having a feeling that this will be the last they will ever hear of Hotap. Hefty then took Smurfette into his arms and kissed her. "Smurfette, you were just perfect in there," Hefty said, smiling. "What am I ever going to do without you?" "Just remember that we still have a wedding to arrange, big boy," Smurfette said, also smiling. "Aye, what a wonderful moment that will be," Tapper said as he watched the couple kissing. "We will make sure that you'll have the best wedding that's ever been smurfed for the first bride and groom in this generation of Smurfs." "I hate the first wedding of this generation of Smurfs," Grouchy said. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Hefty The Luckiest Smurf chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles